Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 1 \\ 3 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ E$ ?
Explanation: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = 2 $